Ninetales
|backcolor= |name='Ninetales' |jname=(キュウコン Kyuukon) |image=038Ninetales.png |ndex=038 |evofrom=Vulpix |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= Nine-tails |hp=73 |atk=76 |def=75 |satk=81 |sdef=100 |spd=100 |total=505 |species=Fox Pokémon |type= |height=3'07" |weight=43.9 lbs. |ability=Flash Fire Drought (Dream World) |color='Yellow' |gender=75% ♀/25% ♂ }} Ninetales (Japanese: キュウコン Kyuukon) is a -type Pokémon who evolves from Vulpix. Appearance Ninetales is a fox-like Pokémon that have nine tails, hence its name. Resembling the nine-tailed fox kitsune, they are mainly covered in a light, yellowish-cream-colored fur, while the tips of their nine tails are orange. On top of their head is a large tuft of hair, similar to its pre-evolved form though much more unruly. Additionally, there are no gender differences between male and female Ninetales. The shiny version of Ninetales have silver-gray fur instead of its usual light cream fur, and its tails are tipped in blue. Special abilities All Ninetales have the ability Flash Fire, which powers up its Fire-type moves if it is hit by a fire-type attack. It also keeps it from getting damaged by fire attacks. Evolution Ninetales is the evolved form of Vulpix, who evolves into Ninetales by the use of a Fire Stone. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Ninetales| redblue=Evolve Vulpix (Blue only)| rbrarity=None| yellow=Evolve Vulpix| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Evolve Vulpix (Silver only)| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Evolve Vulpix| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Vulpix| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Evolve Vulpix (LeafGreen only)| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Vulpix| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Vulpix| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Vulpix (SoulSilver only)| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Abundant Shrine| bwrarity=Rare| }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Evolve Vulpix |Trozei=Endless Level 6, 11, Forever Level 55, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Vulpix |PMD2=Treeshroud Forest (10-20F) |Ranger2=Almia Castle |Ranger3=Odd Temple |Rumble=Fiery Temple |PPWii=Lava Zone }} Pokédex entries | redblue=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.| yellow=According to an enduring legend, 9 noble saints were united and reincarnated as this Pokémon.| gold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power.| silver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years.| crystal=It is said to live a thousand years, and each of its tails is loaded with supernatural powers.| ruby=Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe's mind. This Pokémon is said to live for a thousand years.| sapphire=Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This Pokémon is highly intelligent - it can understand human speech.| emerald=It has long been said that each of the nine tails embody an enchanted power. A long-lived Ninetales will have fur that shines like gold.| firered=It has nine long tails and fur that gleams gold. It is said to live for 1,000 years.| leafgreen=Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse.| diamond=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| pearl=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| platinum=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| heartgold=Some legends claim that each of its nine tails has its own unique type of special mystic power.| soulsilver=Its nine beautiful tails are filled with a wondrous energy that could keep it alive for 1,000 years.| black=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| white=Its nine tails are said to be imbued with a mystic power. It can live for a thousand years.| }} Learnset Generation I Origins Ninetales appears to be based on a fox. Its name, Ninetales means nine tails and the Pokémon does actually have nine tails. Trivia * Ninetails tails are cursed, and pulling one will result in getting cursed. * Ninetales is based on the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune (九尾の狐 nine-tailed fox) of Japanese folklore. When a Kitsune gains its ninth tail, its fur changes from the dark red of a fox to white or golden, hence the color change for the evolution. * Ninetales are rarely ever male, like Vulpix. * If you put a female Ninetales in the daycare with a male Pokémon that knows Energy Ball, the hatched Vulpix will know Energy ball, despite not being able to learn Energy Ball from TMs. * Nintales in the Game Boy Advance games didn't have the orange coloring on the tip of its tails. * In the Game Boy Advance games, shiny Ninetales' didn't have blue coloring on the tip of its tails, like its normal coloring. * Ninetales was mistakenly misspelled as "Ninetails" for the number of tails it possessed. This misspelling is also on the trading cards. * In the Pokédex, it is said that those who grab one of Ninetales's tails, they get cursed for 1000 years. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeons Blue and Red, the Gengar was originally a human that grabbed one of Ninetales' tails and was cursed into the form of a Gengar. Also the Gengar, before it turned into Gengar, had abandoned its Gardevoir, but the Gardevoir had no grudge against him, and it loved its trainer enough to protect it from Ninetales' fury. Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line